Choix
by Plum'oh
Summary: Il avait fait son choix. / spoilers KH3.


**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Il avait fait son choix.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Salut ! Je procrastine en écrivant d'autres choses que les fics que j'ai déjà prévues et commencées aha.

C'est une réécriture de la dernière scène de Vanitas dans la Nécropole des Keyblades. La version japonaise et la version anglaise sont différentes, mais toutes deux sont intéressantes et j'ai voulu incorporer les éléments abordés en une seule scène.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-shot :** Choix

Il n'y avait rien de logique là-dedans, et c'était ça qui le faisait rire. Un résonnement grave et assourdissant faisait trembler le trou béant où devrait se trouver son cœur – son cœur en entier, pas le simple rejeton de ce qui aurait dû être. Ça résonne, ça rugit, ça l'entortille complètement, l'enfermant dans une prison de laquelle il s'était échappé à plusieurs reprises, pour toujours y revenir inexorablement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer, c'était pas dans sa nature ; oh, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se libérer de cette emprise cruelle et injuste, qui ne cessait de l'envoûter et de l'attirer dans ses griffes, mais il n'était qu'une moitié. On disait que deux moitiés existaient pour se compléter, sauf qu'il avait la preuve que c'était qu'un tas de foutaises.

Vanitas soutenait le regard obstiné et fier de Ventus, si différent dans ses similitudes. Ils ne possédaient pas le même visage, ni les mêmes yeux, et pourtant, à ce moment-là, Vanitas pensa qu'il reflétait enfin le cœur qu'il portait en lui – le cœur qui l'avait fait naître, le sien mais pas vraiment, pas tout à fait. A la place il partageait son visage avec celui que tout le monde adulait, le porteur de la keyblade miraculeux qui était censé sauver l'univers. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'étaient les liens qui les unissaient, tous les trois.

— N'est-ce pas ironique qu'on soit si proches lorsque l'un de nous est sur le point de disparaître ? dit-il, les lèvres tordues en un sourire.

— Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta seule option, répliqua sèchement Ventus. Tu as le choix, tu es libre de le faire.

— Libre ?

Il se remémora toutes les années durant lesquelles il avait obéi aux ordres de Maître Xehanort, se remémora la douleur qu'accompagnait les Nescients, se remémora le tiraillement qui le poussait à inlassablement tendre la main vers sa moitié. Il éclata de rire, sans joie.

— Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, Ventus. Je suis la part d'ombre qui permet à la lumière de mieux briller, la tienne ou celle de Sora. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un reflet.

Ventus semblait sur le point de lancer un déferlement de sorts pour apaiser sa propre colère.

(Vanitas avait toujours réussi à lui arracher ce genre d'expressions perverties, aux émotions corrompues.)

— Ce n'est pas une question de ténèbres ou de lumière, siffla-t-il, la voix empreinte d'une rage inhabituelle. Je suis moi, tu es toi-même, et personne d'autre. Personne n'a à choisir pour toi !

Peut-être que dans une autre vie, dans des circonstances plus favorables, il aurait été touché par les paroles de Ventus (des mots qu'il avait imaginés maintes fois, sans y croire). Peut-être se serait-il tenu à ses côtés pour le soutenir et remplir son rôle de ténèbres, sans un seul affrontement destiné à nourrir sa lumière.

Peut-être que si tout était à refaire, il aurait pris une décision différente.

— Mais j'ai déjà choisi, Ventus.

Ventus serra les dents, clairement contrarié et agité, et il eut comme un mouvement en direction de Vanitas qu'il avorta presque immédiatement, comme peiné. Sora exprimait des sentiments similaires, tout aussi dérangé par la tournure des événements pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Bien qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle, son cœur continuait à s'esclaffer.

(Dépravé, dépravé, dépravé.)

— … D'accord, souffla Ventus. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, Vanitas.

— Épargne-moi tes discours, grommela Vanitas. Il en est ainsi.

— Comment ça, il en est ainsi ? s'exclama Sora avec hystérie. Tu ne peux pas être satisfait de cette explication !

Il y avait longtemps, Vanitas avait ressenti autre chose que la souffrance. Au moment où il pensait pouvoir mettre un terme à la douleur qu'il endurait, une keyblade légendaire incomplète entre les mains et l'image d'un avenir paisible en tête, il s'était senti serein. Plus rien ne l'attaquait de l'intérieur, comme s'il était enfin autorisé à ne plus se battre car il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Son cœur enflait d'une émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire, à part le fait que cela lui procurait le même sentiment.

Et le rire qui s'échappa était authentique, alors qu'il se laissa envelopper par une douceur abyssale.


End file.
